Mixed Emotions
by photondancer
Summary: It's simple really: Courtney hate's Noah, Noah doesn't talk to anyone. Courtney says she doesn't care, but the more time she spends with the sarcastic book worm the more she finds her hate turning into something she denies. Love and fascination.
1. Deep Hatred

"I hate him!" Seemed to be the only thing that could come out of my mouth. I didn't care if Noah was standing next to me as I expressed my feelings for him. He was just a weasel with a huge brain and a sarcastic mouth that needed soap in it.

"Courtney dear, I'm sure you don't **honestly** hate him."

"Oh no!" I protested. "You don't understand how deep my hatred is for him! He acts like he's so amazing! I was a C.I.T!"

"A what..?" The look on Mrs. Cavern's face had scrunched up.

"A counselor in training" Noah rolled his dark brown eyes. "This isn't a summer camp, sweetie."

"Do not call me sweetie! In fact, don't call me at all!"

"I never said anything about calling you." His deep monotone voice pierced me like knifes. I swear if I could kill him I woul-

"Kids," Mrs. Cavern's let out a long sigh and put her hand on her temple. "You're working together and that's final. The projects due on Friday." With that she got up and left the young teens alone in the classroom.

"I hate you, so much Noah." I clenched my fists until my knuckles were white.

"I honestly don't care. Text me when you're ready to grow up." He picked up his lone book and followed our teacher's trail. Grow up? I'm being very grown up, actually. My father had always taught me to fight for what you want so, how could I not argue? I picked up my backpack and quickly ran out, praying to make it out before the buses left. I honestly cannot remember when this deep hatred for Noah happened. This was my first year of having any classes with him, and we had never talked. Not that Noah talked to anyone, 99% of the time his nose was buried in a book. The other 1% he was proving everyone wrong and making his sarcastic remarks. I hope his mother doesn't put up with that mouth, I know mine wouldn't We were both the smartest student's in our grade, if not the entire school. We get straight A's and 100% on all our tests and homework, you'd think we'd be friends with so much in common. Noah is a confusing character, that's for sure. I never see him talking to anyone in a friendly manor and he sits alone at lunch, his nose always in a book. I guess the kid is just obsessed with reading, but I can't really say that I care to find out why he's the way he is.


	2. The Beginning Of The Week

So, I called him. I decided that, even though I hate him with a fiery passion, he's not worth failing a project.

"Are you sure you just don't like this boy, Courtney?"

"Positive." I scoffed. "I hate him."

"Why?"

"He's such a jerk. He never participates in class unless it's to prove someone wrong. Plus he's the most sarcastic person I've ever met."

"Has he done anything to you?"

"What do you mean?" I sighed; I didn't really feel like having my mom sticking up for him. Sure, maybe he hadn't knocked my books out of my hands or something of that manner, but I still couldn't stand him.

"Has he bullied you?"

"Well… no."

"Then maybe you should give him a chance. You don't know what his home life is like."

"Mom, that's just an excuse people use to get away with stupid actions." I rolled my eyes, I'm sure his home life was perfection. Mom just sighed and picked up her plate from our dinner table.

"Just give him a chance, ok?" We had decided to start working tomorrow and that we would switch off between houses. We're going to come to my house directly after school on Tuesday (tomorrow), go to his house on Wednesday and so on and so forth. I know Mrs. Cavern only put us together so that the lazy class slackers would actually have to work and not let Noah and I put up with everything. In a way, I'm grateful to be working with someone who actually cares about grades and has a future but, why Noah of all people? I could have been paired with Bella, the girl who knows every word in the world or Addison, the quite boy who can solve just about any math problem in his head. If Noah never participates in class, who knows if he'll even help with the project. I flopped down on my bed, letting out a huge sigh with the impact. This is going to be a long, headache producing week.

**Short Chapter, I Apologize For Not Updating Sooner. Writers Block Sucks. -PD**


End file.
